


Notfall

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Drabbles von A bis Z [15]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Triple Drabble zum WortNotfall.





	Notfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inferno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inferno/gifts).



> Ein ganz kleines sehr spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk für die liebe indigo_inferno. :-** ♥
> 
> Frohe Ostern euch allen!

Noch nie hatte sich Boerne für rote Ampeln und Blitzer so herzlich wenig interessiert wie an diesem Tag. Natürlich achtete er darauf, keine anderen Verkehrsteilnehmer zu gefährden, aber ob ihn in Kürze irgendwelche Strafzettel und hohe Geldstrafen erwarten würden, war ihm nun wirklich vollkommen gleichgültig. 

Es handelte sich hier um einen absoluten Notfall, Thiels Leben hing am seidenen Faden, welche Rolle spielte da schon der Verlust von Geld? Genau: Gar keine.

Während er durch die Straßen raste, ließ er die vergangenen Jahre mit Thiel ein wenig Revue passieren. War ziemlich schmerzhaft gewesen, als Thiel ihm versehentlich den Lattenrost ins Gesicht geknallt hatte. Und Einiges von dem, was Thiel ihm so verbal an den Kopf geschmissen hatte, seit sie sich kannten, hatte ebenfalls ordentlich weh getan. Aber nichts war ansatzweise so schmerzhaft wie der Gedanke, er könne Thiel verlieren. Nichts war so grauenvoll wie die Vorstellung, Thiel vielleicht nie mehr vor sich hin grummeln zu hören und nie mehr sein halbes typisches Thiel-Lächeln zu sehen.

Er nahm den erstbesten freien Parkplatz, und verzichtete ausnahmsweise darauf, besonders akkurat und ordentlich zu parken. Er vergeudete auch keine Zeit damit, einen Parkschein zu ziehen, sondern rannte einfach direkt los, so schnell er konnte. Ob er sein Auto verriegelt hatte, wusste er nicht, war ihm auch völlig egal. Es zählte nur Thiel.

Im Krankenhaus lief er Thiels Vater in die Arme. „Und? Wie geht es ihm?“, keuchte er, ehe er für einen Moment die Luft anhielt.

„Frank kommt durch. Er ist vor ein paar Minuten aufgewacht.“

 

Es dauerte zwar seine Zeit, nämlich einige Monate, aber dann bekam Boerne wieder regelmäßig das typische halbe Thiel-Lächeln zu Gesicht, und Thiels Grummeln hörte er auch wieder ständig, sogar noch öfter als vorher.   
Im Gegensatz zu früher durfte Boerne das Grummeln jetzt allerdings recht häufig mit einem Kuss unterbrechen.


End file.
